Rick
Rick the Mortal is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment), YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), XYZ (Xtreme Youtube Zone), YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling), & ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). He is a former Tag Champion in YWE & XYZ. YWE (2012-2014) Debut and Dark Angels At Money In the Bank 2012, Rick along with Azrael debuted in YWE as the Dark Angels where they would defeat the YWE Tag Champs Justin James & Red Dread by countout. At Summerslam, Azrael & Rick won the Tag Titles from James & Red Dread with help from Jeff Evascene. Feud with the Bro Code; Heel Turn At Night of Champions, the Dark Angels seemingly turned Heel when they had Jeff Evascene help them successfully retain the titles against the Bro Code. At Hell in a Cell, Rick & Azrael beat the Bro Code yet again in a match for the titles. After the match, they would be attacked by the Bro Code. At Survivor Series, Rick would compete in a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match but would lose to the Bro Code. At TLC, Rick would lose the Tag Titles to the Bro Code in a Ladder Match. At the Royal Rumble, Rick & Azrael would take J2Red's place in the Tag Title Match after they were attacked by them, but they would be attacked by J2 Red later in the match. He would also enter the Royal Rumble but would get eliminated. At Wrestlemania 4, he and Azrael would compete in a Tag Turmoil Match for the Tag Titles but would lose to the Bro Code. After Wrestlemania, Rick would be drafted to Smackdown. Breakup of the Dark Angels; Singles Competition At Night of Champions, Rick & Azrael would fight Tag Champs Phenom & Mario Sanchez in a losing effort. After the match, Azrael would walk out on Rick. At Hell in a Cell, Rick faced Azrael in his first singles match in a losing effort. Afterwards Rick would raise his hand in the air before be attacked by Azrael signifying the end of the Dark Angels. At Survivor Series, Rick would team with Azrael as part of the Tag Team Gauntlet where he was leaved by Azrael and getting eliminated by Antho. Since Then Rick has been moved from being an active YWE Superstar to being a Free Agent. Afterwards it was announced that Rick had been released from his contract. YCW (2013-present) At Hanging Tough 2013, Azrael & Rick would debut and attacked The MexMen (Dhase Jr. & Rapido Como Viento). XYZ (2013-present) At Extreme Rules 2013, he attacked the XYZ Champ Victor X. He would help Azrael to defeat Mr. Red to win the U.S. Title. Later that night he would lose the XYZ Tag Titles to the War Machines. At Hell in a Cell, he would team up with Victor X only to lose to Jeffery & Azrael in a Hell in a Cell Tag Team Match. After the match, he attacked Victor X. He is scheduled to face Antho at Money in the Bank. YFW (2014-present) It was reported that Rick had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. ELW (2014-present) It was reported that Rick had signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. Championships and Accomplishments YWE: *Tag Team Champion - 1x, with Azrael as Dark Angels XYZ: *Tag Team Champion - 1x, with Azrael as Dark Angels